<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petits moments intimes by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782608">Petits moments intimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal'>Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>C'est juste du kiff, Comfort, Comfort Food, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Food, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Deserves Better, Obi-Wan loves Sheev, Ok j'avoue Palpatine est chelou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PEACE AND LOVE, Sheev loves Obi-Wan, Short One Shot, juste du plaisir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles ou de petits OS (moins de 500 mots) sur des instants, sans contexte, entre Obi-Wan et le Chancelier. Des instants fluffy et mignons que je ne pouvais insérer dans un des OS de la série.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Mas Amedda, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Mas Amedda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eternité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheev se détendait, profitant de cet instant. Il était allongé dans un de ses longs canapés, dans son appartement, la tête sur les genoux de son amant, son Jedi favori, son Négociateur préféré. Il fermait les yeux, apaisé par les caresses dans son cuir chevelu, des doigts douces et habiles d’Obi-Wan. Ce dernier fredonnait avec tendresse une mélodie agréable, que le Chancelier ne put reconnaître.</p><p>Après quelques minutes de silence et de paix, il se permit d’ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard amoureux du jeune Jedi.</p><p>« Bien dormi ? sourit-il.</p><p>-          Je souhaite que cela dure une éternité, murmura Sheev en tendant la main vers le visage de son amour.</p><p>-          C’est un beau rêve.</p><p>-          Un rêve auquel je crois, pas toi ? Une vie où nous sommes immortels, ou nous sommes ensembles…Une vie plus longue que celle de Maître Yoda… »</p><p>Un secret qu’il était en train d'étudier, un projet proche, au point de devenir réalisable. Les traits d’Obi-Wan affichèrent une tristesse soudaine qui intrigua le Chancelier.</p><p>« Cela est tentant, mais…être avec toi me suffit, dit-il affectueusement.</p><p>-          Oh, trésor, tu es adorable. »</p><p>Obi-Wan rougit et se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Oui, c’était ce genre de moment qui le rendait heureux. L’éternité ne signifiait rien pour lui.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cheveux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev coiffe les cheveux d'Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils se préparaient pour partir chacun de leurs côtés. Sheev observait avec admiration le Jedi qui plissait sa robe et tentait de se coiffer correctement, afin d'être présentable au Temple. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Obi-Wan avait toujours fait attention à son apparence.</p><p>Ses longs cheveux roux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage et personne aurait pu croire au Temple qu'il était possible que le jeune Kenobi soit ainsi réveillé le matin. Le chancelier adorait les cheveux de son amant, notamment pour sa couleur mais aussi pour sa douceur. De plus, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Sheev avait remarqué que la longueur de ses cheveux poussait très vite, et ils avaient atteint le milieu du dos et Obi-Wan peinait à les attacher à la façon de son ancien maître Qui-Gon.</p><p>« Obi ? lança -t-il en s'approchant de lui.</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Donne-moi la brosse.</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>- Laisse-moi te coiffer. »</p><p>Surpris, Obi-Wan lui tendit l'objet malgré l'expression interrogateur sur son visage. Sheev lui désigna une chaise et le Jedi s'y assit sans se poser de question.</p><p>Le Chancelier esquissa un sourire de victoire, en se plaçant derrière la tête du jeune homme. Armé de la brosse, il mit en ordre les cheveux roux de son compagnon, qui restait figé, le laissant faire. C'était étrange de coiffer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru.</p><p>« J'aime tes cheveux, souffla Sheev en attrapant une fine mèche, la portant à son nez comme pour sentir l'odeur du shampoing de son amant.</p><p>- Profites-en avant que je ne les coupe, rit Obi-Wan.</p><p>- Tu ne comptes pas faire une chose pareille ? s'horrifia-t-il.</p><p>- Eh bien, plus ils sont longs, plus j'ai des problèmes avec eux pendant les missions…j'ignore comment Qui-Gon faisait pour être si à l'aise…</p><p>- C'est bien regrettable, j'aimais bien cette longueur.</p><p>- Si tu veux, je les garde jusqu'à mes épaules, proposa Obi-Wan.</p><p>- Oh, trésor, fais ça pour toi et non pour moi, je ne serai pas un bon amant si je contrôlais ton corps.</p><p>- Ça ne me dérange pas, Sheev. Je suis ravi que mes cheveux te plaisent autant. »</p><p>Le plus âgé prit un des élastiques d'Obi-Wan pour attacher les mèches de devant par derrière. Lorsque la coiffure du Jedi fut terminée, il eut le droit à un baiser de remerciement sur ses lèvres et en se permit une dernière fois de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev soigne Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Aie »</p><p>Obi-Wan ne put retenir un gémissement de douleurs. Dans la salle de bain, assis sur le bord de la baignoire, il tentait de rester immobile permettant à son amant de panser la plaie au niveau de son épaule, qui était une coupure légèrement profonde, assez cependant pour laisser échapper du sang. Sheev fixait la blessure avec une certaine contenance, non pas parce que ça le dégoutait mais parce qu'il avait envie de tuer la personne qui avait osé verser le sang de son amour de sa vie.</p><p>En pleine nuit, alors que le Chancelier s'apprêtait à se coucher, Obi-Wan était venu le rejoindre alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer une mission en solo. Anakin était resté au Temple, pensant que son maître reviendrait le lendemain matin. Ainsi, Sheev avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que son petit ami avait été blessé.</p><p>Il l'avait donc tiré dans la salle de bain, l'obligeant à se déshabiller pour observer la plaie sanglante.</p><p>« Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, ordonna le Chancelier en passant une compresse de bacta sur l'épaule.</p><p>- Rien de grave, j'ai eu un accident sur le chemin du retour et je me suis blessé bêtement.</p><p>- Qui t'as fait ça ? insista Sheev sèchement.</p><p>- Personne.</p><p>- Obi-Wan…</p><p>- Je te l'ai dit, c'était une mission simple qui consistait juste à récupérer un disque de donnée, rien de grave… »</p><p>Sheev finit de déposer un patch de bacta sur la plaie. Non satisfait de la réponse, il saisit le menton du plus jeune, qui se crispa face à ce geste qui l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux.</p><p>« Ne me cache rien, tu sais bien que je déteste ça, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »</p><p>Le Jedi tressaillit. Lorsque Sheev utilisait son nom en entier, c'était généralement mauvais signe, en fait, c'était rare, révélant les prémices d'une dispute.</p><p>« Fais moi confiance, Sheev, ce n'était qu'un accident de rien du tout…je suis tombé, tout simplement, assura-t-il, personne ne m'a blessé. »</p><p>Le Chancelier fronça les sourcils, restant silencieux, comme s'il analysait les mots de son compagnon. Il finit par soupirer et l'embrassa tendrement.</p><p>« D'accord, je te crois. Fais juste attention la prochaine fois.</p><p>- Je ne peux rien te promettre. »</p><p>Et effectivement, par la suite, il arrivait que très souvent, Sheev s'arrachait les cheveux d'angoisses parce qu'un certain Jedi avait décidé d'en faire qu'à sa tête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Essayage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev a acheté une robe pour Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Allez, Obi, sors de là, j'aimerai te voir… »</p><p>Cela fait plus de 30 mins que Sheev attendait que son amant sorte de la chambre et il perdait patience. Afin de contenir son envie de fracasser la porte, le Chancelier faisait les cent pas. Il était revenu du sénat depuis une bonne heure, avec un cadeau pour son Jedi adoré. Il n'y avait rien à fêter de particulier, seulement Sheev avait eu un coup de cœur en passant devant une boutique de luxe de vêtements de soirée. En vérité, il cherchait à renouveler sa garde de robe et un des produits avait attiré son attention.</p><p>« Je…Sheev, je ne suis pas sur que…ce soit une bonne idée, dit la voix paniquée du Jedi.</p><p>- Mon amour, tu ne veux pas me briser le cœur ? Je l'ai acheté pour toi ! »</p><p>Il entendit un grognement sourd derrière la porte, puis un déclic qui annonçait enfin que son amant avait fini par céder.</p><p>Obi-Wan sortit timidement de la pièce. Le Chancelier retint son souffle, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot face à cette vision magnifique.</p><p>Son Jedi favori portait une longue robe bleu en satin, avec des voiles blancs transparents, arborant un décolleté dévoilant son torse nu, un obi fin en cuir accentuait sa silhouette parfaite, les manches étaient amples et donnaient une impression de légèreté, il était certain que si le jeune homme dansait avec cette tenue, il couperait le souffle à tout le monde. Ses cheveux mi-longs roux étaient décorés d'une tiare étoilée, lui donnant un air princier, chose qui aurait sans aucun doute agacé les membres du Conseil Jedi.</p><p>« Je suis horrible, marmonna Obi-Wan en se tordant les mains nerveusement.</p><p>- Oh non, trésor, tu es…la perfection, souffla Sheev en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec amour.</p><p>Obi-Wan rougit face à ce compliment digne de son compagnon.</p><p>« Tu n'aurais pas dû, je ne le porterai jamais en dehors d'ici.</p><p>- Oh je refuserais que tu le portes à l'extérieur, déclara Sheev catégoriquement.</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que je veux être le seul à t'admirer dans des vêtements aussi séduisants. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jeu de main, jeu de vilain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev a perdu à un jeu. Mais il aime jouer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce mini-Os est en réponse à Dark_Earl qui comprendra pourquoi. <br/>Si vous avez lu une de ses fanfics, alors vous aussi, vous comprendrez. </p><p>Au fait, merci à tous les lecteurs de continuer de lire mes fanfics, que ce soit les anglais qui souffrent de ne pas lire dans leur langue ou les français qui souffrent aussi, parce que je fais sans doute des fautes ou bien des erreurs de syntaxes xD</p><p>Allez la bise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Obi-Wan, tout ceci est d'un ridicule…je n'aurai jamais dû jouer avec toi. »</p><p>Sheev sortit de la chambre, dans un accoutrement quelque peu anormal, pour le Chancelier (et le Sith aussi) qu'il était . Il avait perdu au Dejarik avec Obi-Wan et maintenant, il devait tenir le gage qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux fixés.</p><p>« Oh, Sheev…tu es…ressemble vraiment à un Jedi ! » s'exclama Obi-Wan en frappant des mains.</p><p>Car oui, son gage était qu'il essaierait des tuniques Jedi d'Obi-Wan. Etant un peu plus robuste que son jeune amant, il avait l'impression d'avoir agrandi les vêtements, qui d'ailleurs le serrait pas mal au niveau du ventre et des épaules. Par chance, il avait la même pointure qu'Obi-Wan et donc était rentré sans aucune difficulté dans les bottes du Jedi. Son amant avait aussi insisté pour qu'il porte la cape brune, qui se rapprochait beaucoup de celle de Sidious. Mais ça, il ne le dira jamais.</p><p>« Tu viendrais au Temple et tu passerais incognito, admira Obi-Wan en tournant autour de lui fasciné, je pourrais presque penser que tu es un maître Jedi. »</p><p>Lorsqu'il entendit ses derniers mots, Sheev eut une soudaine idée.</p><p>« Tu trouves ? fit-il en rapprochant le jeune Jedi contre lui oubliant les vêtements qu'il portait.</p><p>- Bien sur, rit Obi-Wan quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.</p><p>- Alors tu peux m'appeler « Maître ».</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Jouons à un jeu, Obi, minauda Sheev.</p><p>- Un jeu ?</p><p>- Tu es mon Padawan et je serai ton Maître. »</p><p>Le plus jeune rougit fortement, ce qui augmenta le désir du Chancelier qui l'embrassa avec férocité, tâtonnant sa peau, la caressant avec amour. Obi-Wan tenta alors de s'enfuir loin de lui, mais Sheev connaissait son corps par cœur et rapidement, sa proie abandonna toute lutte, s'adonnant au plaisir qu'on lui procurait.</p><p>« Acceptes-tu le jeu…Padawan ? chuchota Sheev à son oreille.</p><p>- Oui…maître. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le gage d'Obi-Wan s'il perdait au Dejarik était "une baise au Sénat". Autant vous dire que ça n'arrivera pas. (du moins pas tout de suite) xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Communication à distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev appelle Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le comlink sonna faisant sursauter Obi-Wan qui s'apprêtait à se coucher. Avec son padawan, ils étaient en route pour Coruscant, dans une cabine qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, mais le voyage allait durer au moins 10h. Anakin était donc endormi dans une couchette au-dessus de la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier le jeune garçon s'assurant qu'il était profondément dans ses songes.</p><p>« Kenobi, dit-il en activant son communicateur.</p><p>- <em>Enfin, tu réponds, très cher !</em> » s'exclama une voix parfaitement reconnaissable.</p><p>Obi-Wan cacha un demi-sourire, s'allongeant dans sa couchette, laissant son com à coté de sa tête.</p><p>« Tu sais bien que les liaisons intra-planétaires ne passent pas toujours, Sheev.</p><p>- <em>Je sais, mais tu me manques, trésor.</em></p><p>- Et tu peux tenir un mois sans me voir, rétorqua le Jedi.</p><p>
  <em>- Pas quand tu te trouves dans une mission dangereuse où tu risques ta vie.</em>
</p><p>- Je suis un Jedi, soupira-t-il, c'est mon travail. Et sinon toi, au Sénat, ça va ?</p><p>
  <em>- Les Sénateurs sont tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres. J'ai aussi déjeuner avec Finis Valorum, qui a approuvé certains changements dans la politique que j'ai menée ces derniers années.</em>
</p><p>- Oh, celui que tu as remplacé qui te soutient, chapeau bas, Chancelier, se moqua Obi-Wan avec un petit rire.</p><p>
  <em>- Il a aussi demandé des nouvelles de toi.</em>
</p><p>- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?</p><p>
  <em>- Qui-Gon Jinn était un de ses amis, tu te souviens ? </em>
</p><p>- Et qu'as-tu dit ?</p><p>
  <em>- Que je te faisais l'amour à chaque fois que je te voyais.</em>
</p><p>- Sheev, nom de… »</p><p>Obi-Wan rougit brusquement, cachant son visage dans ses mains, priant pour qu'Anakin ne se soit pas réveillé pour entendre leur discussion.</p><p>
  <em>« Je plaisantais, mon amour, j'adore te taquiner. Bien que j'avais envie de lui dire que tu m'appartenais et qu'il ne devait pas poser des questions sur toi. </em>
</p><p>- Je vais raccrocher, Sheev, si tu continues.</p><p>
  <em>- Tu oserais manquer de respect au Chancelier ?</em>
</p><p>- Je pourrai tout aussi bien envoyer un message à Mas Amedda pour lui signaler que tu abuses sur les communications intergalactiques.</p><p>
  <em>- C'est pour la bonne cause, le Chancelier se doit de savoir si le meilleur Jedi de l'Univers se porte bien.</em>
</p><p>- Les éloges ne marchent pas sur moi.</p><p>- <em>Oh d'ailleurs, Obi, j'ai une idée,</em> fit le Chancelier tout à coup.</p><p>- Oh non, Sheev…je n'aime pas tes idées.</p><p>- <em>Si on testait le sexe à distance ?</em></p><p>- Ok, je raccroche. Bonne nuit, Sheev. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Âme d'enfant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan veut une peluche, Sheev ne veut pas. (Mais il cède)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dans une boutique lointaine, très lointaine…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>« Obi-Wan, ne fais pas l'enfant. »</p><p>Sheev faisait face à la moue boudeuse d'un certain Jedi de 27 ans. Rien n'aurait pu croire que cet homme – ô adorable et magnifique – , qui tentait de l'attendrir, était un Jedi redoutable, avec une langue en argent et des techniques de sabres terrifiants.</p><p>« Alors je l'achète, rétorqua Obi-Wan en tendant la main vers une peluche en forme de boule bleue plutôt mignonne.</p><p>- Je croyais qu'un Jedi n'avait pas de possessions ?</p><p>- Cela n'empêche en rien de garder une collection de chaque chose que l'on trouve sur une planète particulière. Et on va dire que ceci…est un souvenir de Coruscant. »</p><p>Il leva la peluche devant lui, la montrant à Sheev qui leva les yeux au ciel. Son Jedi était un homme bien étrange, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il aimait chez lui.</p><p>« Je suis certain que tu vas le laisser dans mon appartement, maugréa-t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la peluche qui avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon.</p><p>- Possible, ça me donnera un peu plus envie de rester.</p><p>- Parce que moi non ? »</p><p>Avec un rire taquin, le Jedi haussa les épaules et se dirigea tout droit vers les caisses des vendeurs qui ne cessaient de regarder vers eux nerveusement. Sheev n'était pas stupide, même si les deux amants avaient fait en sorte de s'habiller civilement, personne n'était dupe. Du moins, le Chancelier avait été reconnu dès son entrée dans la boutique, quant à Obi-Wan, eh bien, il s'était fait dragué par deux mâles aliens, qui avaient rapidement décampé en croisant le politicien.</p><p>.</p><p>Après avoir été raccompagné au 500 Republica par le chauffeur personnel du Chancelier, Sheev lâcha à peine entrer dans l'appartement :</p><p>« Rappelle moi, cher ami, de ne plus jamais sortir avec toi.</p><p>- C'est toi qui avais voulu qu'on aille dans cette boutique, se défendit le Jedi.</p><p>- Et tu as acheté…cette chose immonde.</p><p>- Ça tombe bien, parce que je comptais te l'offrir. » fit-il d'un ton innocent.</p><p>Obi-Wan tendit la peluche vers lui, faisant grimacer Sheev, qui recula, en se dirigeant vers le service à thé pour se préparer une boisson qui irait le détendre.</p><p>« Non, merci. Demain, j'irai demander l'interdiction de vente de ce produit douteux.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas de gouts, Sheev.</p><p>- Désolé, trésor.</p><p>- Oh, je vais lui donner un nom, tiens.</p><p>- Quoi ? »</p><p>Il cacha un sourire, Obi-Wan gardait une âme d'enfant, malgré son statut de Jedi. Il but une gorgée de son thé, admirant d'un œil discret son petit Jedi préféré.</p><p>- Je vais l'appeler Sid ! »</p><p>Il s'étouffa dans son thé.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce truc xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Numéro 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un classement des Jedi les plus sexy de la République est sorti.<br/>ça ne plait pas à Sheev.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin entra en trombe dans les bureaux du Chancelier, qui venait tout juste de finir un holocall avec un autre Sénateur à l'autre bout de la Galaxie. Il fut surpris de voir le Padawan à une heure si hâtive.</p><p>« Anakin, que se passe-t-il ?</p><p>- Chancelier, vous n'avez pas vu ? s'écria l'adolescent surexcité.</p><p>- De quoi parles-tu ?</p><p>- Je parle du classement du Holonet !</p><p>- Classement ?</p><p>- Oui ! Le Holonet a sorti le Top 10 des Jedi les plus sexy de la Republique! »</p><p>Sheev se figea tout à coup, alors que Anakin se précipita à son bureau pour lever son datapad devant lui, dévoilant le numéro 1 du classement.</p><p>Oh, Force.</p><p>Damnation.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>"Numero 1 : </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connu pour être le célèbre Négociateur, ce jeune Jedi prometteur, qui a été promu Chevalier il y a 5 ans, a conquis une bonne partie de nos lecteurs qui ont été nombreux à voter pour lui. En effet, malgré son jeune âge, il a réussi à se hisser parmi les Jedi les plus influents et les plus célèbres de la Republique, il est certain qu'on en entendra parler de lui ! De plus, même le Chancelier apprécie sa compagnie ! Maître Kenobi est non seulement un bel homme mais aussi un homme intelligent ! Une perfection ! »</em>
</p><p>Le Chancelier frotta sa main contre son front en lisant la petite ligne où il était apparu. Heureusement, rien n'insinuait plus qu'une simple « compagnie » mais c'était inattendu que le Holonet mette son Jedi dans son classement. Il est vrai que cette année a été particulière, puisqu'Anakin était en âge d'aller à des missions plus complexes et plus populaires, et donc Obi-Wan se mettait involontairement au-devant de la scène.</p><p>« Alors ? s'enquit Anakin en trépignant sur ses deux pieds.</p><p>- Je vais toucher deux mots au créateur de cette rubrique, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>- Vous n'êtes pas content ?</p><p>- Non, c'est dangereux pour lui de se montrer ainsi.</p><p>- Ah bon ? »</p><p>Sheev n'avait pas du tout envie de dire que c'était parce qu'il voulait garder la beauté d'Obi-Wan pour lui et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'admirer. Il n'appréciait pas que d'autres personnes admirent, adulent et adorent son Jedi préféré.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Appartement du 500 Republica, quelques heures plus tard</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>« Trésor ?</p><p>- Moui ? »</p><p>Obi-Wan somnolait doucement contre son épaule, tandis qu'il lisait pour la centième fois le « Top 10 des Jedi les plus sexy de la République ». Le Jedi n'avait pas énoncé une seule fois cette article depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu sais que tu le numéro 1 d'un classement sur Holonet ?</p><p>- Oui, Anakin me l'a dit, soupira-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.</p><p>- Oh. Et tu en penses quoi ?</p><p>- Que cela n'a aucun impact sur ma vie.</p><p>- Oh. »</p><p>Il eut un silence, mais Sheev avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ce petit texte qui décrivait son amant, légèrement irrité par cela. Au bout d'un moment, Obi-Wan releva la tête et jeta le datapad en utilisant la Force, le faisant tomber au loin.</p><p>« Obi-Wan ! s'écria Sheev scandalisé.</p><p>- Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais cette tête, marmonna le Jedi.</p><p>- Ce classement est…</p><p>- Ridicule, coupa Obi-Wan, je suis à toi, je suis ton amant. Je suis ton numéro 1, je t'appartiens. »</p><p>Le jeune homme l'embrassa fougueusement, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, les deux bras enroulant son cou, pour le plus grand plaisir du Chancelier. </p><p>« Je suis le numéro 1 de personne d'autre que toi, mon cher Chancelier. »</p><p>Et Sheev en était convaincu. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ivre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan est ivre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Anakin, peux-tu m'expliquer, pourquoi y a-t-il une larve sur le canapé de mon salon ? »</p><p>Le Padawan gratta l'arrière de son crâne, gêné, tandis que le Chancelier fixait avec allégresse, l'individu en position fœtale qui bavait sur l'accoudoir de son canapé rouge, le bras ballotant, touchant le sol. Il était minuit passé et Sheev venait tout juste de rentrer du sénat.</p><p>« Obi-Wan est parti boire un verre avec ses amis et…il m'a appelé, dans un état assez…éméché, je dois l'admettre, je ne me voyais rentrer au Temple avec lui sur mon dos, ce serait mauvais pour sa réputation…et puis, ici, c'était plus proche.</p><p>- Tu as bien fait, vous serez les bienvenus chez moi, peu importe l'état dans lequel vous êtes, toi et ton maître. »</p><p>L'adolescent s'inclina de reconnaissance.</p><p>« Dors-tu ici ? Ou rentres-tu au Temple ? questionna Sheev.</p><p>- Je vais rentrer, je dois participer à un cours très tôt et je risque d'arriver en retard si je dors ici.</p><p>- Eh bien, voilà un Padawan dévoué à son maître, nota-t-il.</p><p>- Obi-Wan n'était pas au courant en fait, que j'avais cours, j'ai oublié de lui dire. Bon, j'y vais, prenez soin de lui, Chancelier.</p><p>- Toujours, mon garçon. Toujours. »</p><p>Anakin déguerpit sans attendre, laissant le Jedi ivre au bon soin de Sheev. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Ce serait une première pour lui, de voir Obi-Wan dans un état. D'ailleurs, le Jedi ne tarda pas à se réveiller, se redressant sur ses coudes.</p><p>« Force…comment j'ai atterri là ? maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant.</p><p>- Anakin t'a ramené, répondit Sheev.</p><p>Obi-Wan le vit et lui adressa un sourire aguicheur qui surprit le Chancelier, non habitué à ce coté séducteur du Jedi. Il se leva et dans une démarche sensuelle, et il se lécha ses lèvres en se plaçant à quelques centimètres de Sheev.</p><p>« Bonsoir, très cher, quel joie de vous revoir. » souffla-t-il mielleusement.</p><p>Le politicien haussa les sourcils devant le comportement érotiquement déplacé de son amant. C'était à la fois excitant et saugrenue, loin de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait l'habitude de montrer.</p><p>« Bonsoir, trésor…je vois que tu es en forme.</p><p>- Je suis toujours en forme pour te faire des gâteries, dit-il en lui mordant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure.</p><p>- Tu es ivre…</p><p>- Raison de plus, pour te satisfaire, mon prince. »</p><p>Obi-Wan sentait vraiment l'alcool à plein nez, non pas que cela gênait Sheev, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de son amant, aussi sexy soit-il.</p><p>« Allonge-toi dans le lit, j'arrive, dit Sheev en lui attrapant ses mains qui étaient sur le point d'atteindre son entrejambe qui avait durci subitement face à ce comportement sexuellement provocant.</p><p>Le Jedi sourit et lui donna un baiser rapide, avant de se diriger vers la chambre tout en roulant des fesses.</p><p>Confus, Sheev passa une main sur son visage et à ce même moment, son communicateur sonna, révélant le nom du jeune Skywalker.</p><p>« Oui, mon garçon ?</p><p>- J'avais oublié de vous dire, quand Obi-Wan est ivre, il a tendance à flirter plus que d'habitude. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mas Amedda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan rencontre le Vice-Chancelier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je rappelle juste que ces mini-OS n'ont pas de temporalités.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan avait été surpris de voir que le Chagrien, Mas Amedda, Vice-Chancelier, dans le bureau de Sheev. L'être bleu observait, debout, par la baie vitrée Coruscant, toujours armé de son curieux sceptre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il leva les sourcils surpris de voir le Jedi s'avancer dans la pièce.</p><p>« Bonjour, Vice-Chancelier, salua-Obi-Wan, Sheev…je veux dire le Chancelier Palpatine m'a donné rendez-vous ici.</p><p>- Les gardes vous ont fait rentré ? s'étonna Mas de sa voix grave.</p><p>- Eh bien…oui, je…</p><p>- Alors il doit vraiment vous aimer, marmonna le Chagrien en caressant son menton.</p><p>Obi-Wan resta interloqué, figé, se demandant si le Vice-Chancelier était au courant de sa relation avec Sheev.</p><p>« Faites comme chez vous, Jedi, il ne va pas tarder.</p><p>- Je peux attendre dehors, si vous voulez, je…</p><p>- Non, non, ce serait un véritable sacrilège de vous renvoyer. »</p><p>Le jeune homme ne releva pas sa remarque et tenta alors de faire la conversation en attendant que Sheev arrive. Etonnement, le Chagrien s'est avéré être une personne agréable à discuter, qui répondait à ses questions, avec diplomatie et sympathie. Mas Amedda, lui, commençait peu à peu à cerner Obi-Wan. Il comprenait alors pourquoi le Chancelier l'aimait : le jeune homme était curieux et n'hésitait pas à enrichir ses connaissances, derrière ses manières Jedi, se cachait un être doux et sensible, qui n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. C'était rare de nos jours.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Quand Sheev rejoignit son bureau, il fut pris d'un sursaut de surpris en voyant son amant – qu'il aimait tant – riant avec son Vice-Chancelier. Son cœur fut pris d'un soudain sentiment de rage et se questionna sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, tout en se maudissant d'être arrivé en retard à cause d'une sénatrice récalcitrante, qui avait cru bon l'amadouer avec son horrible parfum.</p><p>« Je vois Obi-Wan que tu as fait la connaissance de Mas Amedda, lança-t-il pour toute salutation.</p><p>Les deux êtres arrêtèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers lui.</p><p>- Oui, qui était d'une charmante compagnie, dit Obi-Wan en inclinant sa tête vers le concerné.</p><p>- Il en est de même pour vous. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour moi, plaisanta Mas.</p><p>Les joues d'Obi-Wan rosirent et il esquissa un sourire. Le Vice-Chancelier les quitta alors pour la plus satisfaction de Sheev qui dut se retenir de ne pas renvoyer sèchement son assistant.</p><p>« Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ? grogna-t-il en attrapant la taille du Jedi pour le rapprocher de lui.</p><p>- Quoi ? clapit Obi-Wan, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on a fait ?</p><p>- Tu riais avec lui.</p><p>- Je ris avec qui je veux !</p><p>- Je n'aime pas quand tu ris avec…les autres. » marmonna Sheev qui le poussa contre le bureau l'empêchant de s'échapper.</p><p>Son jeune amant cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire, surprenant le Chancelier.</p><p>« Tu es jaloux, Sheev !</p><p>- Il est normal de protéger ce qu'il nous appartient, rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>- Oh, Sheev, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Drogué</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cause d'un médicament, Obi-Wan n'est pas dans son état normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« C'est si beau les varactyls, je veux un varactyl, mais je peux pas, pourtant j'en veux…ça me rends tellement triste…et puis pourquoi je peux pas, hein ? »</p><p>Sheev et Anakin observaient le Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, dans sa tirade mélancolique, alors qu'il avait un drap sur lui, malgré ses vêtements de Jedi qu'il portait déjà en dessous. Le Padawan riait nerveusement, tandis que le Chancelier paraissait légèrement inquiet.</p><p>« Il est comme ça depuis une heure, raconta Anakin, Maître Che lui a donné des antalgiques pour sa jambe mais il a refusé de les prendre là-bas, il voulait vous voir, du coup, en attendant, je lui ai donné du thé, où j'ai…hum, j'ai mis le médicament dedans… »</p><p>Lors de la dernière mission, Obi-Wan s'était fracturé la jambe droite et même s'il était guéri, il ressentait encore de vives douleurs.</p><p>- La dernière fois, il était bourré…donc là, il est…drogué ? comprit Sheev qui venait tout juste de rentrer après un holocall paniqué d'Anakin. Ce dernier ne savait plus comment gérer son maître. </p><p>- En quelques sortes, il est…en phase mélancolique, ce sont ses effets secondaires propres. C'est du moins ce qu'a dit Maître Che, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait le garder.</p><p>- Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ?</p><p>- Ça explique pourquoi, il déteste les médicaments…il est trop sensible.</p><p>- Oh, je vois. » murmura le Chancelier pensivement.</p><p>Peut être devrait-il essayer des aphrodisiaques sur Obi-Wan ? Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix pour le jeune Padawan, il y réfléchira plus tard. </p><p>« Oh Anakin, s'écria Obi-Wan larmoyant, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime, mon Padawan, mon apprenti , je suis si heureux d'être ton maître…je sais que tu aurais voulu Qui-Gon, mais moi, je t'aime, je voudrais te faire des gâteaux tous les jours…oh force, j'ai envie de manger une tarte…Sheev, je voudrais manger une tarte à la crème ! »</p><p>Il se tourna vers le Chancelier qui était surpris de ce changement de sujet rapide.</p><p>« Et je partagerai ça avec un varactyl, avec des plumes si bleus et si brillants, poursuivit-il avec émotion,…oh non, je peux pas, ces belles créatures ne voudront jamais de moi… »</p><p>Il commença à pleurer sans raison. Sheev le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer.</p><p>« Bien sur que si, tu auras un varactyl…</p><p>- C'est vrai ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>- Et Anakin aussi ? renifla Obi-Wan.</p><p>- Quoi ? s'étonna le Padawan.</p><p>- Oui, il en aura un aussi, s'amusa Sheev.</p><p>- Et on commandera des tartes à la crème.</p><p>- Et on commandera des tartes à la crème, répéta le Chancelier, mais d'abord, tu vas aller dormir. »</p><p>Comme un enfant, Obi-Wan hocha la tête et se détendit, prêt à lui obéir.</p><p>« Bon garçon, dit Sheev en l'accompagnant à la chambre.</p><p>Anakin soupira longuement, rassuré que son maître ne sera plus dans cette état et qu'il sera reposé. Il allait devoir remercier le chancelier plus tard pour ce coup magistrale.</p><p>« Au fait, Anakin, lança le Chancelier avant de disparaître dans la chambre, prends ma puce de crédit et va me chercher une tarte à la crème.</p><p>- Quoi ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Célébrité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan devient de plus en plus célèbre et ça énerve Sheev.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheev était exaspéré aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre le nom de son petit ami dans tout le Sénat. Pourquoi ? Parce que son désirable amour de sa vie avait réussi une mission qui lui avait donné une popularité grandissante. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ses exploits, de sa réussite, du fait qu'il était un bon négociateur.</p><p>Le Négociateur. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait désormais.</p><p>Obi-Wan était déjà connu, mais la dernière mission, qui avait eu un impact réel dans le Sénat, n'a fait qu'accroitre sa célébrité.</p><p>Et cela semblait être proportionnelle à la frustration et à l'irritation du Chancelier qui dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas remettre ses collègues à leurs places. De plus, l'assemblée au Sénat était aussi dissipé qu'une cours d'enfant…car Obi-Wan était présent. Comme par hasard, le Jedi, au lendemain de sa mission en or, se retrouvait au Sénat en compagnie de Maître Windu et de maître Yoda. A croire que ces deux maîtres du Conseil voulaient le narguer !</p><p>Ainsi, quand il entra chez lui, très tôt, ne supportant plus de rester dans ses bureaux et au sénat, il bouillait intérieurement. Il avait même avalé cul sec un verre de vin alderaanien.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Obi-Wan le rejoint, surpris de le voir.</p><p>« Je te croyais encore au travail.</p><p>- Ils se passeront de moi, marmonna Sheev de mauvais humeur.</p><p>Cela ne laissa pas indifférent le Jedi qui remarqua son comportement.</p><p>- Tu as eu des problèmes ? s'enquit-il.</p><p>- En quelques sortes.</p><p>- Quoi donc ? »</p><p>Inquiet, Obi-Wan s'était précipité à ses cotés pour lui prendre le bras, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux. Sheev en fut soudainement attendri et maudit le talent du Jedi, de réussir à l'amadouer de cette manière. Il pourrait abandonner ses projets de l'Empire, rien que pour lui. Enfin plus ou moins…n'exagérons rien.</p><p>« Dis-moi, Sheev, insista le Jedi face à son silence qu'il interpréta comme de la réticence.</p><p>- C'est toi mon problème.</p><p>- Quoi ? Je…ne comprends pas. »</p><p>Le Chancelier le poussa sans l'avertir contre le canapé qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.</p><p>« Sheev ! s'exclama Obi-Wan outré.</p><p>- Tu es mon problème, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu fais de l'effet à tout le sénat !</p><p>- Tu veux parler de ma participation à l'assemblée d'aujourd'hui ?</p><p>- Entre autres. Tu es devenu…une véritable célébrité. Mon cher Négociateur.</p><p>- Je…n'y suis pour rien !</p><p>- A cause de ça, j'avais envie de réduire au silence le sénat, de le dissoudre et d'arrêter tout ceux qui osaient prononcer ton nom sans te connaître. J'ai passé une terrible journée, Obi-Wan, ajouta-t-il d'une voix profonde et grave.</p><p>- C'est l'inconvénient d'être un Jedi, déglutit Obi-Wan qui voulait le repousser pour partir.</p><p>Mais Sheev le plaqua à nouveau.</p><p>« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, et …mon petit ami doit me consoler et me détendre.</p><p>- Oh…non, Sheev, il est trop tôt, on ne peut pas…</p><p>- Assume, trésor, plus ta popularité grandit, plus je suis frustré et plus...j'ai envie de te faire l'amour."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Repos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan, Anakin et Sheev dorment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrirent lentement, même si il n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner dormir. Mais plusieurs choses l'incitaient à se réveiller.</p><p>Premièrement, il était assis, la tête renversée en arrière, découvrant un plafond bleuté. Il cligna des paupières. Blast. Il s'était endormi donc dans un canapé, chez Sheev.</p><p>Deuxièmement, il ressentait une légère douleur sur sa cuisse droite. Il redressa sa tête, jetant un regard vers le bas et découvrit alors le jeune Anakin, qui dormait paisiblement, la tête sur ses propres genoux, inconscient de l'inconfort qu'il fournissait à son maître. Cependant, le cœur d'Obi-Wan s'attendrit à sa vue et il n'eut pas le courage de repousser le garçon.</p><p>Troisièmement, son épaule gauche supportait un poids, une tête en réalité, tandis que sa main gauche était étroitement enroulée dans une autre qui la maintenait. Le Chancelier jouissait d'un repos bien mérité sur le côté d'un Jedi. Son ventre se tordit de joie de voir son amant aussi paisible, agrippé à lui, loin de toute la tumulte du Sénat.</p><p>Obi-Wan se rendit compte qu'il était pris en sandwich entre ses deux individus. Il ne pouvait pas du tout bouger et n'avait aucune envie de réveiller les deux seules personnes uniques à son cœur. Chacun d'eux avaient besoin de ce moment de détente.</p><p>En face de lui, il remarqua alors qu'un holofilm avait été allumé, il se rappela alors que pour faire plaisir à Anakin, ils s'étaient tous installés sur le canapé pour regarder et que sans doute, épuisés, ils avaient fini par se laisser porter par le sommeil.</p><p>Ignorant dans combien de temps ses deux êtres chers à son cœur se réveilleraient-ils, il utilisa la Force pour amener une couverture qui se trouvait sur un autre canapé, afin de tous les recouvrir. Puis, bercé par la respiration de chacun, alors qu'il se trouvait entre Anakin et Sheev, irradié par le bonheur, Obi-Wan s'endormit à nouveau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dilemme (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan et Sheev se disputent. <br/>Anakin doit choisir.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh pour la première fois dans ce recueil, il y aura une suite ! xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin se demanda s'il devait intervenir. Une dispute entre le Chancelier et son maître se déroulait sous ses yeux et à cause de quoi ? Eh bien, en partie à cause de lui. Bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Palpatine avait proposé une sortie « familiale » ce soir et comme à leur habitude, Obi-Wan et Anakin devaient porter des vêtements civiles. Le Padawan a eu le malheur de demander à ses deux mentors le choix de sa tunique, car il hésitait entre deux couleurs. L'un était rouge, tandis que l'autre était bleu. Il avait juste oublié que son maître et le Chancelier n'avaient pas les mêmes gouts en terme de couleurs.</p><p>« Le rouge est une couleur plus adaptable, engagea Sheev sèchement, et c'est une couleur noble.</p><p>- Un Jedi n'est pas noble ! rétorqua Obi-Wan en croisant les bras.</p><p>- Vous ne sortez pas en tant que Jedi !</p><p>- Nous respectons un minimum les valeurs Jedi !</p><p>- Je te rappelle que tu es en couple avec le Chancelier ! s'exclama Sheev agacé.</p><p>- Et je vous rappelle, Chancelier, qu'Anakin est MON Padawan et donc que je suis responsable de chacun de ses actes, même de ce qu'il porte !</p><p>- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est TON apprenti, qu'il doit porter des vêtements à gouts médiocres.</p><p>- Tu oses me critiquer quand ton bureau est aussi austère qu'une scène de crime !</p><p>- Je ne te permets pas !</p><p>- Et je ne vais pas me gêner !</p><p>- Espèce de Jedi insipide !</p><p>- Politicien prétentieux !</p><p>- De toutes manières, nous savons tous lequel d'entre nous Anakin préfère ! »</p><p>Le concerné blémit quand les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec intensité qui disait clairement qu'ils attendaient une réponse. L'adolescent déglutit, cherchant rapidement une réponse adéquate pour satisfaire les deux hommes.</p><p>« Euh…je vous aime bien tous les deux.</p><p>- Anakin, cesse de mentir, nous savons tous que tu as une préférence.</p><p>- Non, je…</p><p>- Cela suffit, Sheev, c'est ridicule, marmonna Obi-Wan réticent, tu ne peux pas lui demander une chose pareille.</p><p>- Très bien, Anakin, l'ignora le Chancelier, choisis entre ta tunique rouge ou bleue. Et nous verrons ainsi les profondeurs de sa pensée. »</p><p>Le Padawan se maudit intérieurement, il aurait du choisir au lieu de demander leur avis ! Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait que ces deux vêtements à mettre ce soir, si c'était d'ailleurs prévu. S'il choisissait rouge, et bien, le Chancelier serait heureux, Obi-Wan moins. S'il choisissait bleu, Obi-Wan serait satisfait et le Chancelier beaucoup moins. Il tourna le problème, lequel des deux étaient le plus insupportables quand il était énervé ? Obi-Wan était rarement en colère, il était compréhensif. Quant au Chancelier, il l'avait déjà vu s'emporter et c'était assez effrayant.</p><p>Le choix était vite fait.</p><p>Il choisit la tunique rouge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Suite de Dilemme : Première Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voici donc la première version de Dilemme avant que ça devienne "Dilemme, Dispute, Disparition".</p><p>Enjoy !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan avait été laissé seul. Alors que cette soirée, il devait la passer avec Sheev et Anakin. Mais en vue de leur dispute, Sheev avait donc pris Anakin et l'avait emmené pour le féliciter de son choix, lui promettant une nouvelle maquette de vaisseaux, ce à quoi son padawan ravi, n'avait donc pas protesté de suivre le Chancelier.</p><p>Sheev s'était moqué d'Obi-Wan de ses gouts et, dans sa fierté, le Jedi avait fait mine de bouder. Mais dès que les deux partirent, il se liquéfia et perdit tout sa confiance.</p><p>Anakin avait choisi le Rouge, donc Palpatine. Il n'y avait aucune complicité entre le maître et le Padawan. Il préférait le Chancelier. Obi-Wan eut du mal à l'admettre mais les faits étaient là.</p><p>Et encore une fois, le pauvre Jedi culpabilisait.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Le Padawan était anxieux toute la soirée. Il aurait du être content que le Chancelier lui porte une attention particulière, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La joie qu'avait le politicien n'était pas du à sa présence mais à la victoire qu'il avait remportée face à Obi-Wan. Il n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir entre les deux hommes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>« Je suis désolé. »</p><p>C'était les premiers mots d'Obi-Wan quand Sheev et Anakin rentrèrent tard, après avoir mangé au restaurant gastronomique. L'adolescent avait perdu l'appétit bien avant de commencer le premier plat et n'avait cessé de penser à son maître qui aurait été heureux de manger à cette endroit. Le voir aussi affligé le rendit coupable.</p><p>« Tu as raison, Sheev. J'ai des gouts médiocres, pardonne moi. » continua le Jedi en baissant la tête.</p><p>Anakin jeta un coup d'œil au Chancelier qui pâlit subitement, le rendant aussi blanc qu'un linge. Comme si cette vision de voir Obi-Wan dans un état aussi déconsidéré l'avait réveillé de son orgueil infantile.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Anakin…d'être un si mauvais maître. Je te demande pardon…je…ferai de mon mieux et j'essaierai de …oh blast. »</p><p>Des larmes coulaient des joues d'Obi-Wan, sans qu'il ne veuille et, face à cela, il s'apprêta à s'enfuir, mais Sheev l'arrêta à temps, lui attrapant le bras. Son regard se posa sur le Jedi qui tentait de s'échapper de son étreinte.</p><p>« Laisse-moi…</p><p>- Non. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, mais à moi… souffla Sheev.</p><p>- Je …ne…</p><p>- Tu n'as pas des gouts médiocres, j'ai agi comme un enfant, je n'aurai pas du, pardonne moi. »</p><p>Le Chancelier donna des baisers sur tout le visage d'Obi-Wan.</p><p>« Je t'ai blessé, trésor, et je n'aurai pas du te laisser tout seul, je n'aurai pas du me disputer avec toi, je n'aurai pu insulter tes gouts, je n'aurai pas du…obliger Anakin à choisir entre toi et moi…, ce que j'ai fait, c'est injuste, c'est méchant et mesquin. Pardonne moi, Obi-Wan. »</p><p>Il le câlina dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots tendres et amoureux. Anakin qui se sentait responsable, les rejoint , et enlaça son maître, qui accepta son geste avec beaucoup d'affection.</p><p>« Je pense qu'avec Anakin, nous sommes d'accord pour te dire que nous t'aimons tous les deux.</p><p>- Blast…je vous aime aussi, même si vous êtes insupportables autant que vous l'êtes ! maugréa Obi-Wan entre deux hoquètements.</p><p>Palpatine et le Padawan rirent tous les deux.</p><p>« Chancelier, pour vous faire pardonner, que pensez-vous de commander à manger ? lança l'adolescent brusquement.</p><p>- Bonne idée, je vais appeler mon service de cuisine personnel. »</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Petite image des trois en train de se câliner </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hum XD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'était un peu plus joyeux que la version longue. x)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ascenseur sénatorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan et Sheev sont coincés dans un ascenseur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils avaient pris ensemble un des ascenseurs du sénat et ils se seraient séparés pour partir chacun de leur côté. Mais la Force était contre eux. Enfin, à proprement parler, contre Obi-Wan.</p><p>L'ascenseur s'était bloqué.</p><p>« Nous sommes en train de réinitialiser tous les systèmes électriques, indiqua la voix dans le communicateur du tableau d'ascenseur.</p><p>- Dans combien de temps ? demanda Obi-Wan nerveux.</p><p>- Au moins une heure.</p><p>- Une heure ? Vous plaisantez ?</p><p>- Je suis désolé, monsieur. »</p><p>Le jeune Jedi maudit sa malchance, il avait une réunion avec le conseil et allait arriver en retard. Mace l'attendait à un des hangars du sénat et il se dépêcha vivement de le prévenir. La maître Korun fit preuve de bienveillance et assura qu'il sera excusé.</p><p>Soulagé, Obi-Wan s'était détendu, prêt à patienter pendant une bonne heure dans cette cabine, en compagnie…eh bien du Chancelier.</p><p>Il n'y avait pas mieux comme compagnie, puisqu'ils étaient officieusement en couple et tout moment ensemble était bon à prendre.</p><p>« Ne sois pas anxieux, Obi, je ne suis pas un de ses politiciens qui te lorgnent comme s'ils allaient te dévorer tout cru, lâcha Sheev légèrement amusé par le comportement quelque peu réservé de son partenaire.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas anxieux, mais tu trouves toujours le moyen de rendre un instant embarrassant, marmonna Obi-Wan en évitant son regard.</p><p>- Oh…est ce que tu penses que je serai prêt à te baiser ici la maintenant ?</p><p>- Je n'ai pas….</p><p>- Mon tendre Obi, j'ignorai que tu avais ce genre de fantasme. </p><p>- Je n'ai pas...de fantasmes !</p><p>- Mais je serai prêt à réaliser ce fantasme immédiatement, minauda Sheev ignorant les paroles d'Obi-Wan. </p><p>- Force, je n'aurai jamais du te parler ! regretta-t-il.</p><p>Sheev éclata de rire, se rapprochant de son amant, lui donnant un baiser furtif. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et se retrouva acculé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et dans les bras du chancelier de la République.</p><p>« Laisse-toi faire, trésor, je veux te baiser ici dans cette ascenseur, souffla-t-il dans son oreille, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? </p><p>- Sheev, tu es…incorrigible…gémit Obi-Wan les lèvres tremblantes, on pourrait nous voir et…</p><p>- Oh tu sais, personne ne sera capable de te reconnaître quand tu atteindras ton orgasme et ne t'en fais pas c'est très courant ici qu'il y ait des séances de sexe dans les ascenseurs, sourit-il. </p><p>- Pardon ?</p><p>- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y a pas de cameras dans les ascenseurs ? »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est chaud au Sénat, dis donc xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chat égaré</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan trouve un chat égaré. Sheev n'est pas d'accord pour le recueillir temporairement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Obi-Wan, fais sortir ce Tooka, immédiatement. »</p><p>Il avait marmonné ces mots, assez fermement.</p><p>En venant au 500 Republica, Obi-Wan avait trouvé sur son trajet, un pauvre petit chaton Tooka, blessé à la patte. Le gentil Jedi lui avait un petit bandage rapide mais face à cette créature mignonne et désespéré, il l'avait pris et avait rejoint Sheev.</p><p>« Mais…s'il te plait, juste pour ce soir et demain, j'essaierai de trouver un centre d'adoption, gémit le jeune homme avec le chaton dans ses bras.</p><p>- Non. Ou bien tu retournes au Temple, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.</p><p>Obi-Wan cligna des yeux devant cette réponse négative. Il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l'animal qui ronronnait contre sa poitrine, sans doute heureux d'être dans les bras d'un être attentionné.</p><p>- Les animaux ne sont pas acceptés au Temple, déglutit-il.</p><p>Le Chancelier se mordit les lèvres, et malgré le regard attendri et suppliant de son petit ami adorable, il ne céda pas.</p><p>- Alors débrouille toi pour me débarrasser cette boule de poil.</p><p>- Tu n'aimes donc pas les animaux ? s'écria Obi-Wan brisé, je pensais que tu…accepterais…</p><p>- Ce n'est pas une question d'aimer, Obi-Wan, c'est un animal, qui peut être sauvage, dont on ignore sa provenance…En plus de cela, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une longue journée, et tu viens m'importuner avec un animal.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. Je vais aller…lui trouver un endroit plus adéquate. »</p><p>Sheev n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'Obi-Wan déguerpit avec le Tooka, le laissant seul. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de son appartement se ferma, qu'il regretta de les avoir chasser.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>La pluie tombait abondement et Obi-Wan n'avait pas émis un signe de vie. Sheev avait appelé Anakin rapidement au Temple, espérant que son maître était avec lui, mais il n'y était pas. Il avait rassuré le garçon au passage qui avait fini par s'inquiéter.</p><p>Son angoisse augmentait de minutes en minutes et ce n'est que lorsque minuit sonna, qu'il s'empara d'un grand manteau imperméable et se décida à sortir. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il prenne un transport quelconque, il était persuadé qu'avec un animal aussi visible, Obi-Wan serait partie à pied.</p><p>A peine, était-il sorti de l'immense immeuble, qu'il vit dans un coin, une silhouette assise et recroquevillée, recouverte d'une cape reconnaissable, assis par terre, qui tentait de se protéger de la pluie. Mais en vain, le vent ne permettait pas d'échapper aux gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. L'individu serrait dans ses bras un petit paquet poilu.</p><p>Sheev soupira intérieurement. Obi-Wan n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller avec un animal à charge et soucieux, malgré lui, des règles, il n'était pas retourné Temple. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement, regrettant d'avoir agi de manière si égocentrique. Force, Obi-Wan lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le pauvre Jedi, frissonnant de froid et trempé, leva les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas du tout le Chancelier dans son manteau sombre.</p><p>« Bonsoir, jeune homme, tu t'es perdu ? lança-t-il ne sachant quoi dire alors que des mots d'excuses brûlaient sur ces lèvres.</p><p>- Sheev ? dit le Jedi en claquant des dents à cause du froid, tout en rapprochant l'animal de sa poitrine comme pour le protéger.</p><p>- Je suis désolé, rentrons à la maison, s'il te plait.</p><p>- Mais…le Tooka.</p><p>- Juste pour ce soir, et après, il devra nous quitter. »</p><p>Les yeux d'Obi-wan s'illuminèrent de joie et il se leva avec hâte, se jetant dans les bras tendus du Chancelier, qui grimaça en sentant la boule de poils contre lui. Cependant, la peau froide et mouillée de son amour lui effaça la présence du chaton, et très vite, il incita au Jedi de rentrer dans l'immeuble.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Obi-Wan était recouvert de multiples couvertures dans le lit. Tandis que le chaton, sur un petit lit adapté à sa taille, dormait tranquillement à terre. Sheev s'était allongé au coté de son amant, pressant son corps chaud contre lui pour le réchauffer.</p><p>« Tout ça pour un chat, souffla le Chancelier, jusqu'à quel point, es-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour autrui?</p><p>- C'est plus fort que moi.</p><p>- Même au détriment de notre amour ? »</p><p>Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, dévoilant son regard bleu et brillant malgré son teint pâle et pratiquement maladif causé par les heures dans le froid et la pluie.</p><p>« C'est parce que je vous aime, que je désire sauver toutes formes de vie, parce que l'amour est un merveilleux sentiment et que tout être vivant mérite de le connaître. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et puis... a lieu "Coupable et Victime". xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. le dîner de Sheev</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev fait à manger pour Obi-Wan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Appartement du Chancelier </strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan ne savait quoi penser de ce repas préparé par le Chancelier de la République lui-même. Suite à une conversation la veille au soir, l'idée de faire une dîner surprise à son Jedi était venu à Sheev, qui avait été fier de sa cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait et il espérait qu'Obi-Wan l'aime.</p><p>Le jeune Jedi avait donc en face de lui une assiette de poisson avec des légumes et une sauce verte non identifiée. Cela sentait plutôt et il était heureux que Sheev ait pris cette initiative et pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.</p><p>« J'espère que ça va te plaire, Obi, sourit le Chancelier sincèrement attendant que son petit ami prenne la première bouchée.</p><p>- Eh bien, allons voir ça. » approuva-t-il en prenant en bouche un morceau de poisson avec la sauce.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, lorsque le gout lui parvint. C'était étrange, presque inhabituelle. Il connaissait les aliments et savaient que ce n'était pas normal au niveau gustative, il crut alors que c'était à cause de la sauve verte.</p><p>Après avoir avalé quelques bouchés afin de prendre le temps de gouter, il croisa le regard anxieux de son amant qui attendait sans aucun doute qu'il commente son repas. Au moment il allait dire que c'était correct, il eut un haut de cœur. Il porta sa main à son ventre et à sa bouche.</p><p>« Obi ? »</p><p>Le Jedi pâlit soudainement. Ce n'était pas bon, il avait une nausée violente.</p><p>« Je…j'ai besoin de…bredouilla-t-il en tentant de se ressaisir.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Obi… »</p><p>Mais il se leva rapidement et se précipita tout droit dans la salle de bain, se jetant tête la première dans les toilettes, vomissant tout ce qu'il avait mangé, même les repas de la journée.</p><p>« Obi-Wan ! s'écria l'homme derrière lui, je…suis désolé…je vais appeler un…</p><p>- Non…non, haleta le jeune homme, je…ne t'en fais pas, Sheev. »</p><p>Le Jedi pouvait presque sentir l'anxiété grandissante du Chancelier, qui se sentait coupable de l'état de son petit ami. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de rassurer son amant, car ses vomissements reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à lui en donner des larmes aux yeux. Cela dura au moins une bonne heure, avant que son corps trop fatigué, se soit remis de cette intoxication alimentaire.</p><p>Il était tellement épuisé, qu'il ne remarqua pas Sheev qui essayait vainement de lui nettoyer le visage et de lui changer les vêtements. En faisant cela, ce dernier afficha un air triste, empli de regret.</p><p>« Je suis…tellement désolé, mon amour, murmura-t-il en l'aidant à le porter jusqu'à la chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit, j'ai voulu…t'offrir un dîner et à la place, je t'ai empoisonné.</p><p>- Sheev…Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas…mangé ce dîner, ajouta Obi-Wan dans un soupir las, nous aurions été deux à nous disputer la cuvette des toilettes. »</p><p>L'autre homme rit de bon cœur, déposant un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, qui ferma les yeux, somnolent peu à peu. Vomir ses tripes était encore plus fatiguant qu'entraîner Anakin.</p><p>Le Chancelier l'enlaça alors, le berçant dans le lit, rassuré que finalement la soirée se termine calmement, sans qu'il n'ait à appeler des guérisseurs. Cela aurait été problématique de justifier la présence d'un Jedi dans ses appartements, avec une intoxication alimentaire.</p><p>« Sheev ? chuchota Obi-Wan.</p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Ne touche plus à ma cuisine.</p><p>- Ta cuisine ? répéta-t-il amusé. </p><p>- Oui. »</p><p>Le politicien esquissa un sourire, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux roux du Jedi. </p><p>« Très bien, trésor. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce "chapitre" m'est venu en imaginant une nouvelle fanfic "Sheev/Obi-Wan" (qui avec un peu de malchance, sera publié dans les jours à venir, si vraiment, ça me trotte dans la tête comme jamais)<br/>De base, Sheev devait cuisiner un bouillon de Hoi-broth, ce en quoi Obi-Wan était allergique. Mais...par un souci d'un respect du canon, j'ai décidé de ne pas le "travailler" dans cette fanfic là, tout simplement car je vais le travailler dans un autre OS de la série. Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant d'introduire Sheev dans l'incident diplomatique qu'a causé la réaction allergique d'Obi-Wan. </p><p>Voilà. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Juste un instant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin perçoit un instant bref entre Obi-Wan et Sheev.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin entra dans le bureau du chancelier, avec hâte, sachant que son maître s'y trouvait déjà. Il avait fini ses cours et s'était hâté de rejoindre Obi-Wan et le Chancelier, comme tous les fins d'après-midi.</p><p>Au moment où il s'apprêta à hurler à pleins poumons qu'il était présent, il s'arrêta brusquement, face à la quiétude de la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Son maître riait de bon cœur, laissant échapper un éclat de rire cristallin, les traits de son visage détendus brillants à la lumière du jour qui traversait la baie vitrée du grand bureau, devant lequel il était debout. Il réagissait sans aucun doute à une plaisanterie de Palpatine, qui lui admirait alors le jeune Jedi, souriant avec tendresse, comme si cet instant était précieux, ne voulant échapper aucune seconde.</p><p>Pour Anakin, qui était immobile, c'était une scène inestimable. C'était doux, presque poétique. Il porta sa main à son cœur, ayant l'impression que s'il se faisait remarquer, il détruirait ce moment de paix et d'harmonie. Jamais la Force n'avait été aussi silencieusement sereine. Il déglutit. Qui était-il pour interrompre l'intimité de ces deux personnes ? En l'occurrence de ses deux mentors.</p><p>Aucun de deux ne l'avaient remarqués, trop préoccupés par l'un et l'autre, dos vers lui, les yeux rivés vers le paysage coruscanti.</p><p>Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Anakin n'était pas ignorant de cela. La dernière mission avait duré plus longtemps que prévue et il se souvint bien qu'Obi-Wan avait eu des coups de déprimes. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que, dans le bonheur de se retrouver enfin, ils n'avaient pas calculés l'arrivée du Padawan.</p><p>« Tu sais, ton rire m'a tellement manqué, Obi, souffla Palpatine en se penchant vers le jeune Jedi.</p><p>Le padawan déglutit, avait-il vraiment le droit de les espionner de cette manière. Devait-il manifester sa présence ?</p><p>- Uniquement mon rire, taquina Obi-Wan en lui donnant un baiser fugace sur la joue.</p><p>- Ton rire est sincère par rapport aux autres, la sincérité est un élément qui manque dans le milieu de la politique, dit le Chancelier, et puis…sais-tu ce qui m'a le plus manqué ?</p><p>- Quoi donc ?</p><p>- De t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes, trésor. »</p><p>Anakin recula lentement, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, conscient qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là.</p><p>« Je t'aime, Sheev, déclara son maître avec affection.</p><p>Le Padawan sentit ses joues rosir. C'était étrange d'entendre son maître dire ses mots, lui qui n'exprimait pas aussi facilement ses émotions, en plus de cela, son ton, sa voix, son sourire et son regard traduisaient cette amour qu'il portait pour le Chancelier.</p><p>Obi-Wan tendit la main vers lui et ce dernier la saisit, embrassant au dos de sa paume. Les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent montrèrent au Padawan à quels points les deux hommes s'aimaient profondément.</p><p>Du plus profond de son cœur, Anakin se demanda si un jour, lui aussi, quelqu'un l'aimerait de cette manière, si on lui dirait ces mots, emplis d'authenticité et d'amour. Est-ce qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait le droit d'être aimé ?</p><p>« Ani ? »</p><p>Il sursauta, levant les yeux vers la voix, qui provenait du Chancelier. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu que les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers lui.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous…je…bredouilla-t-il.</p><p>- Oh, Padawan, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » </p><p>Surpris, Anakin porta ses doigts à ses joues et découvrit alors des larmes qui s'échappaient inconsciemment de ses yeux.</p><p>« Je…je l'ignore.</p><p>- Viens, mon padawan, sourit Obi-Wan avec chaleur tout en écartant les bras pour lui offrir un câlin.</p><p>Sans hésité, Anakin s'y jeta et se laissa enlacer par son maître. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais il n'allait pas refuser le geste affectueux de son maître.</p><p>- Eh…et moi, je ne compte pas ? lança le Chancelier avec un ton faussement jaloux.</p><p>Le garçon rit alors, suivi d'Obi-Wan qui finit alors par prendre son amant dans l'autre bras. Anakin ferma les yeux, profitant de cette instant de chaleur et de paix avec eux.</p><p>Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, qu'il comprit pourquoi il avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais de joie. Il avait pu apprécié le court d'un instant, deux êtres dans cette immense Univers qui s'aimait si fortement et si sincèrement, que la Force autour de lui l'avait fait pleurer de bonheur.</p><p>Et lors du mariage entre ses deux « pères », pour la deuxième fois, il avait encore pleuré.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oui, en lien avec "Wedding is coming" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheev déconcentre Obi-Wan pendant qu'il travaille. (et ça marche évidemment)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheev ne quittait pas des yeux, son Jedi préféré qui était assis dans son canapé, concentré sur son datapad. Soupirant discrètement, il s'installa auprès de lui, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Son geste ne parut pas du tout remarqué par Obi-Wan qui continuait de lire sur sa tablette.</p><p>« Obi ? »</p><p>Silence. Le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, seuls ses doigts pianotaient quelques choses sur l'écran tactile.</p><p>« Trésor ? » continua-t-il.</p><p>Même résultat. Le Jedi ne semblait pas l'entendre.</p><p>« Mon amour ? »</p><p>Ce n'apporta pas grand-chose et Sheev en fut déçu.</p><p>« Mon petit fruit adoré ? »</p><p>Une rougeur au niveau des oreilles signala au Chancelier que son amant n'était pas en réalité sourd. Il esquissa un sourire, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.</p><p>« Mon adorable petit chat Loth ! »</p><p>Obi-Wan se crispa, serrant la tablette dans ses mains alors que ses joues devinrent pourpres et ses lèvres se mordirent.</p><p>« Ma petite étoile brillante et lumineuse, souffla Sheev à son oreille.</p><p>- Force ! Sheev ! Nom de Dieu, s'écria alors le jeune Jedi le visage complètement empourpré, tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais travailler ce soir !</p><p>- Cela fait quatre heures !</p><p>- Tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin de plus de temps, nous sommes restés absent beaucoup trop longtemps au Temple et…</p><p>- Raison pour laquelle, je te veux. »</p><p>Obi-Wan cacha son visage avec une main.</p><p>« Je t'ai donné ton temps hier soir, soupira-t-il, j'aurai du rester au Temple ce soir, mais tu m'as supplié de venir, tu avais accepté la contrepartie !</p><p>- Mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais aussi séduisant en travaillant devant moi, m'ignorant totalement, s'amusa Sheev, tu es tellement beau quand tu réfléchis.</p><p>- Non, non et non, la flatterie ne marchera pas avec moi ! s'écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.</p><p>- Tu es gêné que je te dise ça ?</p><p>- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! »</p><p>Sheev se leva, s'avança vers lui. Obi-Wan, méfiant, recula d'un pas. Ce manège recommença et il finit par percuter l'arrière de ses genoux contre l'autre canapé. Une main l'y poussa sans ménagement et en quelques secondes, le Jedi fut emprisonné par le corps du Chancelier.</p><p>« Tu m'avais promis, marmonna Obi-Wan d'une petite voix, tu m'avais dit que tu permettrais de travailler !</p><p>- L'Ordre te donne beaucoup de travail, surtout après une mission aussi longue, se plaignit-il, je ne penserai pas que tu prendrais toute la soirée, voire toute la nuit.</p><p>- Je suis un Jedi, Sheev, et…</p><p>- Kriff les Jedi !</p><p>- Eh, Anakin déteint sur toi ! »</p><p>Afin de faire taire son amant beaucoup trop tendu, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Obi-Wan ne se défendit pas et l'autorisa même à envahir sa bouche avec sa langue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après de longues secondes, Sheev avala difficilement sa salive face à la vision qu'il avait sous lui.</p><p>Son amant, rouge, la bouche ouverte, les yeux langoureux, la salive glissant de son menton, s'accrochait désespérément à sa robe. Le Chancelier sourit alors, satisfait de voir que malgré son envie de travailler, Obi-Wan avait toujours envie de lui.</p><p>« Arrêtons nous là, je te laisse poursuivre ton travail, lança-t-il en le libérant.</p><p>L'expression d'étonnement et de déception fut un vrai délice pour Sheev, qui cacha alors sa victoire, s'éloignant de son Jedi. Cependant, ce dernier lui attrapa la robe, de sa main tremblante, tandis que l'autre tenait encore le datapad.</p><p>« Quoi…Mais…tu me voulais, non ?</p><p>- Oui, mais je tiens ma promesse, je te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisses travailler, dit-il innocemment, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?</p><p>- Je…bien sur mais…bredouilla Obi-Wan n'osant le regarder droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Mais quoi ? »</p><p>Obi-Wan hésita et Sheev savait qu'il lui restait encore quelques mots à prononcer avant d'achever la raison de son Jedi.</p><p>« Dis moi ce que tu veux, trésor, tu sais bien que je te donnerai tout ce que tu souhaites.</p><p>- Je…je te veux, Sheev.</p><p>- Mais tu dois travailler.</p><p>- C'est ta faute, tu m'as…tu m'as…tu as commencé donc tu dois terminer ce que tu as déclenché…</p><p>- Alors dis moi ce que tu veux précisément.</p><p>- Baise moi, Sheev ! »</p><p>La victoire dans l'esprit du Chancelier était une meilleure sensation que d'avoir réussi à convaincre toute un sénat pour obtenir une loi. La bête qui était en lui devint féroce et hurla de bonheur. Sans même prévenir, il porta Obi-Wan comme une mariée pour l'emmener dans la chambre à coucher. Le Jedi sous le choc se débattit malgré lui, laissant tomber sa tablette.</p><p>« Sheev, lâche moi ! Je peux marcher ! Je suis trop lourd pour toi ! s'exclama-t-il, et tu n'es plus tout jeune.</p><p>- Tu me sous-estimes, trésor, comment crois-tu que je puisse tenir toute la nuit à te baiser plusieurs fois ?</p><p>- Oh…non…non…ne me dis pas que…réalisa alors Obi-Wan les yeux emplis de terreurs, mais aussi d'excitation.</p><p>- Cette nuit va être très très longue, trésor. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Star Wars Day !<br/>May the Force be with you ! :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une journée simple de Mas Amedda</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La routine de Mas Amedda était généralement simple. Beaucoup de personnes pensait qu'être Vice-Chancelier impliquait un emploi du temps de titans, mais le Chagrien était quelqu'un de méthodique et d'organiser, il avait pu tenir deux mandats de chancellerie sans aucune difficulté et très peu de personnes n'avaient véritablement critiqué ses méthodes de travail. Même Palpatine estimait que sans son coté minutieux, il serait perdu.</p><p>Ainsi, chaque matin, à l'heure du lever du soleil, il prenait un petit déjeuner dans ses appartements, puis ensuite se rendait au bureau du Chancelier, il lisait les dernières nouvelles, les messages des sénateurs, les propositions de lois et…depuis quelques temps, ils appelaient les gardes de l'appartement du Chancelier.</p><p><em>« Oui, Vice-Chancelier ?</em> entendit-il dans son comlink.</p><p>- Est-ce que Monsieur Ben est là ?</p><p>- <em>Oui, monsieur, mais le Chancelier vient de commander un transport, il ne va pas tarder.</em></p><p>- Bien. »</p><p>Il raccrocha tout en soupirant de soulagement. Le Chancelier ne sera pas en retard. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais il préférait surveiller ses arrières, un imprévu pouvait décaler sa journée.</p><p>Lorsque le Chancelier arrivait ensuite à son bureau, il exposa le planning de la journée. Palpatine écoutait avec intention, posait les bonnes questions et n'hésitait pas à remettre des réunions insignifiantes un peu plus tard.</p><p>Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonnait, le Chagrien veillait à ce que le Chancelier ait un bon repas, seulement, il y avait des jours où un petit droide venait jusqu'au Sénat pour déposer un petit paquet pour lui. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.</p><p>« Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Palpatine en le voyant débarquer avec une boite métallique.</p><p>- Votre repas, Chancelier, répondit Mas Amedda sans surprise.</p><p>- Oh ! »</p><p>Palpatine accepta la boite et l'ouvrit, pour découvrir des petits compartiments d'aliments de différentes couleurs. Le Chagrien se retint un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les traits du Chancelier se détendre à la vue de ce déjeuner.</p><p>« Cela vous plait-il, Chancelier ? Demanda-t-il en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.</p><p>- Toujours, mon ami.</p><p>- Voulez-vous que…</p><p>- Evidemment, coupa-t-il avec un petit rire.</p><p>C'était devenu une habitude, quand le Chancelier recevait un « panier-repas », Mas Amedda commandait une pâtisserie spéciale et l'envoyait au Temple.</p><p>Ensuite, l'après midi, s'enchaînait réunions, assemblée au sénat, discours, entretiens et nombreux évènements qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mais ce jour-ci, ils étaient chanceux, c'était calme et paisible, donc rien de tout cela n'avait perturbé la fin de la journée et ils pourront tous rentrer chez eux, sans ménagements.</p><p>Si ce n'est, une visite d'un certain Jedi.</p><p>« Oh, Bonsoir, Vice-Chancelier, salua-Obi-Wan Kenobi en le croisant juste dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du Chancelier.</p><p>- Bonsoir, Jedi Kenobi, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ici, déclara poliment le Chagrien, avez-vous apprécié la « tarte du jour » ? »</p><p>Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et s'inclina respectueusement.</p><p>« Oui, c'était délicieux, merci beaucoup, dois-je conclure qu'il a aimé le déjeuner ?</p><p>- Comme d'habitude, sourit le Chagrien avec chaleur.</p><p>- Ne voulez-vous vraiment pas que je fasse la même chose pour vous ?</p><p>- Non, merci, je ne mange pas comme vous et je crains que vous ne pourrez satisfaire mes papilles de chagrien. De plus, c'est toujours agréable de voir que le Chancelier passe une bonne journée grâce à vos mets.</p><p>- Vous me donnez trop de mérites.</p><p>- Je suis sincère…Je vous retiens beaucoup trop, le Chancelier sera heureux d'être raccompagné chez lui.</p><p>- Je vais le faire quitter son bureau, de suite. » rit Obi-Wan.</p><p>Le Chagrien s'inclina et s'éloigna de lui.</p><p>C'était sa routine et il voulait en profiter, car il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Que ces instants de paix et de faux semblants finiraient par une tragédie. Mais, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi et il suivrait son "maître" jusqu'au bout.</p><p>Il jeta un oeil derrière lui, alors que le pan de la cape du Jedi disparaissait derrière les portes du bureau.</p><p>Pauvre Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>